Nothing Up To Chance
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Somehow he found his way to her. A Jack and Tia Story.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me nor do I claim to own them in anyway. I'm just writing about them.

* * *

Somehow he always found his way back to her.

He could blame it on a spell. An enchantment used to keep him ensnared and coming back again and again. He could claim that she was a great assistance to accomplish his goals. This was true but still far from the real reason why he ended up back in that swamp. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that it was simply her. It was her essence. It was the sound of her voice, the sensual touches, and spellbinding eyes. It made him feel powerful and weak at the same time. Something he was highly unused to for Captain Jack Sparrow was always in control. He didn't need to be near her, he could have anyone he wanted.

Still…somehow he always found his way back to her.

.:***:.

The swamp was nothing like the sea. It was thicker, more personal. It almost gave him a feeling of claustrophobia. Like the trees and vines were trying to embrace him and never let go. For Jack, who held freedom in the highest regard, it was a frightening feeling. He grunted as he pushed onto the long pole into the dark water carrying his boat further. How much longer did he have to be here?

The man in Tortuga had told him he would see his destination eventually…or only if _she _willed it. Had be been deceived? To quick to trust a stranger's word? However, he was desperate if not a little curious. It wasn't the first time he had heard of _her. _They spoke of _her _with awe, and fear. Only a few had dealt with _her_, many came out regretting it. They would whisper "The saying was true, be careful what you wish for." Despite the warnings flitting across his mind, he continued on. Never one to listen to what others said, preferring to find out the truth for himself. Besides, if she could help him he cared little at the exchange.

A dim light arouse him from his musing. Though it flickered low, it seemed bright in the darkness of the swamp. It caused his heart to jump in excitement. There was no mistake he had found it, after all who else who live this far in a swamp? He pushed harder on his pole, his boat began to gain more speed. The closer he got, the more prominent the dark wooded home became. If not for the light he would have passed over it without a second glance. It blended well with the swamp, it was though it was one with it. Jack was out of the boat before it hit the shore. The pole remained resting within it.

He eyed the hut with caution before proceeding up the ladder, his movement quiet by habit. When he reached the top, he briefly wondered if he should turn back. Everything within him seemed to scream that once he entered, nothing could or would be the same. He found the idea didn't bother him as much as it would a regular person. Then again, Jack Sparrow never was a regular person. His hand rose to knock only to have the door slowly creep open before his fist could hit the wood.

He took a step in with more confidence than he felt, still standing in the doorway in case a speedy escape was needed. There were odd things all over the hut, things that filled him with interest and curiosity.

"Ye 'ave been seeking me."

The voice was startling, but it didn't reflect upon his face. Rather he turned towards the voice, an arrogant smile playing across his lips. "Aye. Tia Dalma."

She emerged from behind a curtain and was certainly nothing like he imaged. His mind had envisioned a crone, gnarled from age with hair the color of the moon. Rather she appeared quite young, perhaps not far from his age. She was attractive to say the least, with skin the color of earth and eyes of amber that danced with mischief and secrets. He watched her lips, colored black, curl into a flirtatious smirk sensing his observation. Her approach of him was light, graceful steps of a dancer.

"Ye wanderin' eye, it will be de cause ye some trouble Jack Sparrow."

He wasn't surprised that she knew his name, if the rumors and stories were true she knew much more than that.

"It can't be helped when I see something I like," he responded with natural ease.

Her movement didn't cease even when she was within talking distance, closer she came until she was upon him only a breath away. While the invasion of his personal space would usually make him jittery, her presence felt familiar as though she had always been there and had only just now materialized. Whether it was of her own doing or some natural phenomenon he didn't know. He didn't step back that would be a signal of weakness, instead meeting her eyes with a challenge reflecting in his own. "Aye. Dere be somethin' ye like, but it not be me but what I 'ave to offer."

"That would be an added perk."

"An' what it be that ye offer in return?"

"I bring only myself."

A soft laugh parted from her lips. Her hand rose to allow her fingers to dance across his cheek. "Bold ye are, witty Jack. I tink I might like ye."

"Then perhaps I can convince ye to give me the information I want. What say you."

She eyed him for a moment dragging her line of sight over his form as though gauging his value. Again she smiled in that flirtatious way that made his stomach flutter with nerves.

"Aye. But what ye seek come wit a cost much more den material tings."

"The price?"

"Ye soul, if ye wish to raise ye ship from de depths Davy Jones will want ye soul."

He paused at this. The payment for reviving his ship was much steeper than he imagined. What did it mean to risk his soul to an eternity of unknown? But then, what else did he have? Branded as a pirate he could never go back to a normal life. His ship was his life, and already Jack began calculating possible escapes from the deal he was going to make.

"So my soul it shall be. How will I summon him?"

She gave a particular smile, one that sent shivers down his back from either worry or lust he didn't know. Her fingers were making slow strokes along the side of his neck, relaxing him despite his best efforts to keep his guard up. She was close…too close.

"Where dere be fresh meat, he will come. Now, witty Jack what do you 'ave for me to return me generosity?"

He eyed her suspiciously, but kept a lax composure. It wasn't a lie when he had said he brought only himself. He couldn't think, her hands grazing across his neck was distracting and causing other odd sensations. Was something in the air? He had to regain control. Suddenly his face donned a wicked grin. He closed the already minute distance between them, his arm curling around her waist and head bending to brush his lips against her ear.

"Tell me, Dalma, when was the last time a man has tasted you?"

Rather than giggling, embarrassed like other women he had dealt with, he felt her lips grow into a lazy smile. "Too long, but ye not a man are you? Still a boy, barely any hair to ye face."

His free hand wound its way into her hair pulling her head back meeting his lips in a fierce and punishing kiss. An ember has turned into a roaring fire unable to be stopped. He swept his tongue against her lips in a silent request for entry and she complied with ease, her own tongue slipping into his mouth and tasting every crevice. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as she began an achingly slow grind against his pelvis making his arousal even more obvious. Jack pushed against her, forcing her to step back until her back hit the wall of a hut. He released her lips only to press his mouth against the exposed side of her neck.

Hot and wet, his tongue flicked back and forth against her skin. His hand released her hair, trailing down until it cupped one of her breast molding it through the fabric with his fingers. Tia dug her fingers into his sides, lifting a leg to curl around his own giving more friction to their grinding. Their eyes met, burning into each other with unrestrained desire. Tia caressed his face with the tenderness of a lover, and for a split moment Jack entertained the idea of making that true.

They fell into an age old dance uniting their bodies and much more.

.:***:.

Many years ago, Calypso fell deeply in love with man of a great wit. He came upon her by chance in her isolated island seeking to return to the place he called home. While initially she despised him, his mind won her over. For many years he lied in her bed, and she gave him anything he wished for. But still his heart remained elsewhere unaware that her heart was in his hands. Eventually she was forced to let him go much to her anguish. Perhaps in another lifetime, they could have been together his heart belonging only to her. So she waited for this man for hundreds of years. His name was Odysseus and he had returned in the form of one Jack Sparrow. Her long wait had finally ended.

.:***:.

"So ye return ta ye quest."

This was an unfamiliar scene for him. They were in her bed now, legs tangled together and his face pressed against the skin just below her breast. It was rare when he didn't flee from the scene after sex, never wanting to give the women the wrong impression that he wanted something more serious with them. Why he hadn't now, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the way her finger nails raked across his scalp, scratching and massaging. There was a connection between them. That was undeniable. He already knew she would become an integral part of his life. That frightened him. The only consent in his life was the sea. He lightly sighed when she spoke, he warm, comfortable spell breaking when she mentioned the inevitable.

"Aye. The sea is calling for me…"

"She be a selfish, unpredictable wrench."

He turned his gaze upward to meet her face and flashed a smile.

"But she be the only one for me."

Instead of looking down-trodden like he expected, she returned his smile. Again secrets lurked from behind it.

"Aye Jack. I t'ink ye and de sea be perfect mates."

.:***:.


End file.
